Secret Love
by LadyofTheDarkSky
Summary: Anna is lost in her fellings. Can she realy love the one she use to hate? HaoxAnna.COMPLETE!
1. Concerned

It was a week after a Shaman Tournament...

Or defeting of Hao...

Anna was standing in a balcony of her room. It was about a midnight and the sky was filled whit stars and the full moon shined bright, making the back yard of Asakura house to like a ghost's gathering place. For Anna it was everynight's ritual to stand in the balcony and whach the sky. She's been having hard time sleeping since she came home from tournamen...since she saw hao's death. Or was it just a trick? This question keeps echoing in Anna's head for a long time and the girl didn't understand why. It wasn't like it should be...For Anna it should be just a worry if Hao's gonna couse more destruction, but now she was worryed if he's alright, if he wasn't hurt...

Anna shoke her head. „No!" she said to herself. Anna couldn't understand what was wrong whit her. She was thinking about Hao almost every step she took. And that was horrible to her! She was suposted to hate him. He was an enemy. But she couldn't. She cared for him…

A small tear crossed Annas cheek. She couldn't hate Hao. She couldn't …

Anna wiped the tear and gone back to her room. When she fell on bed and finally fell asleep, the last thought of her was "Hope you're safe, Hao…". The same as every night…

The days passed… And no sign of continue of the Shaman Tournament wasn't been seen. Anna, Yoh and Morty were going to school as before. Sometimes they were visited by Ren or Horo. Ryu was somewhere on the road. Liserg was in London, studying and, what is unexpected, having fun. Chocolove still didn't give up to his future as a joker. Oh well, let's wish him good luck… Ren's sister Jun got a place in university, so she was very happy. Tamara continued her training in master's Yomey school. Faust and Eliza were trying to live like a normal couple… I don't know… Maybe there will be something good from it… So let's say everything was back to normal…

But Yoh noticed something anyway. He saw something wrong in Anna. Although she always was cold and whit no emotions, but now she seemed to be far away from this world. Yoh noticed this long ago. So that Saturday morning he decided to figure out what was wrong whit her. When they both sat by their breakfast, Yoh asked her:

"Anna, is there something wrong?" Yoh didn't expected a straight answer. Anna just looked at him whit no emotions in her face.

"Why there would be?"

"Well… You've been acting very strange lately, so I thought that maybe something's came up…"

"No, Yoh, there's nothing to worry about. And even if there were, you would be the last person to know it!" Anna stood up and gone upstairs. Yoh looked to her while she was gone. He sighted and shook his head. "You're lieing Anna. There's something wrong whit you and I'm going to find out what". Than he stood up and went upstairs to Anna room. He found her sitting in front of the mirror. Her head was lowered, hands in the hair. Girls eyes were closed. A warm wind, coming from the opened balcony, was gently playing whit her hair. Yoh found this sight very beautiful, but sad too. He silently crossed the room and stopped behind her. Yoh wasn't sure, but her still put his hand on Annas shoulder. When there was no reaction, like slapping or screaming, Yoh hugged her and put his head on her shoulder. A warm smell of wild flowers touched his nose. He smiled a little. That was a pleasure to him. A surprise was Annas reaction. She didn't move, only opened her dark onyx eyes.

"Anna" said Yoh silently "please trust me. I really care for you and I know something's wrong. If you don't want to than don't tell me. But don't say no to my help. I really wanna help you." Anna was silent for some time. She was a little bit shocked about what Yoh said. She never thought that Yoh Asakura could talk like that. But despite that, she didn't want to tell him what's bothering her.

"I know you do." She said " But I have to deal whit my problems myself." Yoh was expecting this kind of answer. He hugged her stronger. "Alright, if you don't want to talk, we won't. Just know that you can trust me." Anna didn't answered to this. First time in her life she felt that somebody really cares for her. That someone is concerned about her. She completely rested in Yoh's embrace. Her eyes meet whit the eyes of her mirror self. And for a very short second in Yoh's place she saw the one who plagued her thoughts. A small tear crossed her face…


	2. Emotions

After that moment, Yoh didn't push Anna to talk about it. He knew how presistant she is nad how pride. So he didn't mentioned a word about Anna problems. Nor did Anna. She acted like nothing happened beetwe her and Yoh...

But still every night she stood at the balcony, watching the stars, thinking...hoping. Anna always wanted to forget about Hao, but she somehow couldn't. He just was on her thoughts, thats all. And if someone asked her, what was her greatest wish, she would answer: „To meet Hao Asakura...".

The days passed and still there as no word from the Shaman Council. Yoh talked whit Silva and Calem (they were selling souvenirs again), but they didn't know anything either. But the answer came after another boring week. In the late evening when the first stars started to appear in the sky, the huge object flew right through it. It was a sign. The Destiny Star...

Yohs Oracle Bell rang the very same evening. It announced the begining of another Shaman Tournament. The rules were the same. A person who wines most of the fights is crowned the Shaman King. Yoh and Manta was very exited about it. Again they'll be on the road to nowhere, like Ryu would say. The first fight of Yoh will be whit someone called Mickey The Mouse. „What a stupid name." noticed Manta. „I think it's quite funny." Answered Yoh „I mean, how many people call themselves in the name of thy cartoon hero?". Both boys laughted. Anna was very cool."To cool to be reall" thought Yoh. A girl ordered Yoh to run ten kilometers in the morning from 5am and to exersize most of the day „You have to stay in form"she said "oh and Manta, don't forget to get here early tommorow. There's a lot of work for you" and whit that she disappeared in the stairs. Yoh sighned. „ Oh, well that coul've been worse". „Yeah...I'll be going now. I don't know how to get up in the morning...Bye Yoh!" said Manta „See ya tommorow". Yoh sitted by the table for some time and then decided to do a crushade he'd been planing. He got to the second flor and wallked up to the Annas door...

Yoh decided not to knock. That would be simply a mistake. He silently opened the door and looked around. Anna wasn't at the bed, nor in the shower. But the balcony door was open... Yoh saw a siluette standing there. He walked qaetlly to it. It was Anna. She just stood there and whached the Destiny Star which was shining brighter than any other star. Before Yoh could do anything, Anna said „You didn't knock." Yoh took a deep breath „ I wanted to talk whit you..."he said fast „About what?" the girl questioned. „Like I don't know" she said to herself. „ About you" said Yoh „ I wanna know what is going on." „Nothing, Yoh" lied Anna. „Don't lie to me!" almost shouted Yoh. He got sick and tired of it. „ I wont tell you!" Anna shouted back. Her eyes were full of tears. First time Yoh saw her like that. „ I don't want to talk about it! And I wont! It's my problem, Yoh. You cannot fix them..." „At least let me try.." staeted Yoh, but didn't finished „NO! Get out of my room, Yoh. Leave me alone!" Anna didn't know why she was acting like that...But she didn't want to tell anyone about her feelings. Not even Yoh. She pushed him, but Yoh cought her arms and pulled her into his embrace. Anna cryed. For the first time in her life she cryed like that. Tears were streaming from her eyes. Yoh huged her more tightly. A warm smell of wild flowers again came to his nose." I'm sorry, Yoh." She said in whisper „I didn't mean to..." „It's ok, Anna. I won't leave you. You're going through the Shaman Tournament whit me, ok?" Anna didn't say anything. She just noded. Then she realised, that maybe she could trust Yoh and tell him about her feelings. But no she wouldn't dare to... Than Yoh rised her head to his and said „ I'll always be there for you Anna. I want you to remeber this..." than he kissed her... Anna didn't resist...But then again...the feeling that Hao kisses her filled Annas body and she didn't even resist...She depened the kiss, don't want it to end...


	3. On the road again

The kiss seemed to be endless... And when finaly their lips separated, Yoh saw something in Annas eyes... It was a horror. „What's wrong?" he asked. „N-n-nothing" whispered Anna whit a tremble in her voice. She steped away from Yoh. A seconds ago he seemed so close to her, but now he looked completely diferent person... „He wasn't Hao after all..." said Anna to herself. They looked at each other for a while. „God, I want to know what she thinks..." thought Yoh. He always was helpless at guessing Annas thoughts. „Go away Yoh...I want to..." she didn't finish. „Ok... Good night, Anna" said Yoh and left her standing there. A tear crossed Annas face, followed by others. She falled on her knees „Why are you hunting me!" She shouted out. "Why?..."...

Next few days were a neutralization makings between Yoh and Anna. They acted like nothing happened between them, but something changed… Anna was a little softer to Yoh and didn't force him to do exercises all day. And Yoh talked differently to her. So you might say that they got along, after many years…

That Saturday was predicted Yohs fight whit Mickey the Mouse, so he asked Anna (!) to train him more. Well, she really done her best. When the time of fight came, Yoh was a so full of furyoku, that Amidamaru said it would be hard to control. But as always Yoh just laughed "Nah, it'll be fine". And so the time came… Mickey the Mouse was a tall bay whit the black costume and whit funny ears on his cap. When the fight was started, Yoh didn't mess whit him for long… Actually, it took only few seconds (Hah, like that is a new…:D)… Oh well, I don't think Yoh could do anyway else… And so on… Most of Yohs faced shamans were like Mickey the Mouse, so they weren't a big trouble…

Since Shaman Tournament started, Yoh didn't see his friends Ren, HoroHoro, Faust or Chocolove… "They must be preparing for their fights." decided Yoh. And for real, when Yoh once met Faust, he told him the very same thing…

Finally, after a many fights, Yoh got a message from Shaman Council, to go to the Patch village, but reach it in the time of month. So, once again, the old gang gathered to another adventure, but this time it was a little bit different. Hao was defeated and now there's no wrath from him and all of the shamans can have equall chances on wining this tournament. Besides that, Anna was going whit the guys. When Ren cought Yoh alone he asked " Why are you taking her whit us?" he wasn't very pleased whit the idea that someone like Anna is going whit them. "I promised her that I won't leave her alone. So, naturally, she's going whit us" answered Yoh. "Hmm, actually I noticed something changed in you. What happened? It's because of Anna?" "Yeah…It is…"

So again they had gone to America… The land that holds so much beautiful memories, but also, the memories all of them wanted to forget…


	4. Meeting

Finally they got to the Patch Village. The group was one of the first there. Well, it's been only few days after orders to go to the Patch Village... Most of the shamans in the village were from the last time, so Yoh and the gang had a nice chats whit a few old friends... Everybody seemed to be relaxed and happy to be in the village again... All exept one... Anna...

She spent a lot of time alone, wondering around the village... Thinking... Since they came here, Anna had been secretly hoping to see Hao, but she knew that it was imposible... He's at the spirit world now... But still, something forbitted her to let him go...

One day Anna and Yoh somehow decided to go for a walk together... Neither of them knew why... They walked in silece, closeing to the forest, where The King of Spirits is seen best. Both sat on the edge of the lake... And wached the Light of Star Sanctuary. „ Do you think he could survive it?" suddently asked Yoh. He was talking about Hao. Annas heart stumbled, but she didn't show it. „I don't know, Yoh. He was a strong shaman..." she said. „ Yeah... And to think Hao was my brother..." Yoh didn't finish. He had nothing to say. For the first time in his life he regreted killing Hao... „I wonder how it feels to have a brother..?" Anna was looking at him in a surprise. She knew that Yoh had a soft heart, bur she never expected him to regret killing someone like Hao. „ But you regret it to" told the small voice inside her head. Yes, she really regret it. „ Maybe he could've changed, if we would just given him a chance..?" Yoh said more to himself. „ Yes, maybe he would have..." said Anna silently. „ But now it's too late to regret, Yoh..." Her words were interupted by other voice... Voice which Anna was so longing to hear again. „ Well well, isn't that my little brothers conscience talking out...?" It was HAO. He appiered in the ball of fire, created by his guardian ghost Spirit of Fire. The boy didn't seem to change in his appierance. Even the battle whit Yoh didn't leave any marks...

Yoh stood in surprise. It was Hao in front of him. The very same person he defeated about two months ago. The very same person he thought to be dead...

Anna was surprised too... But she somehow felt happyness and relief to see him alive and safe. After all, she did hope him to be alive. Well, her hopes weren't in vain...

„ How..." started Yoh, but didn't finish. „ How did I survived?" asked Hao. A small laugh came from his mouth. „ Well, I guess you weren't tough enough to defeat me entierly." He looked right into Yohs eyes. For a while there was silence. Two enemies were looking at each other, but neither of them seemed to hate each other. For same reason there wasn't any hate in Yoh. Nor in Hao. „ I'll leave you from here,Yoh. I just wanted you to know that I'm still alive. Oh, and give Ren my best regards. His last fight was just extraordinary." And he disappeared. Yoh and Anna were standing there, not available to move. They were at the state of shock... Only one thought went through their mind: „Hao is alive..."...


	5. A kiss

„He's ALIVE?" shouted out Ren. It was the same evening Yoh and Anna saw Hao alive. The new was exepted in a different ways: Horo and Chockolove let out loud WHAT, Faust's mouth fell open and Ren started punching the wall. " But how?" he asked. " I really don't know" the thousant and one time answered Yoh. "He didn't tell us". 'Us' was Anna and Yoh. She seemed to be surprised too, but since they came back she didn't say a word. Anna seemed to be sank in her own thoughts. " But is he in the Shaman Tournament?" asked Horo "We can check it on our oracle bells." Said Faust and bent over his own. For some time it was quite in the room. Than Faust said "Hao is not on the list, so I guess he's not on the Tournament." "Well that's a good thing. At least he won't have a chance to kill anybody" said Yoh. " Nor I will…" said to himself.

The next few days were boring and no one seemed to know what to do. The fact that Hao is alive, seems to be gotten over all. Well, they cannot live whit the grudge for him forever. But yet one person didn't forget about Hao. It was Anna…

One afternoon, she decided to make a crushade, she'd been planning. So Anna gone to the same place she and Yoh meet Hao. Her heart trembled a bit. She didn't know if Hao would want to see her. Or not kill her… " Hao…" she called. For some time she thought that he won't show up, but then she heard a voice. Familiar one. " What should I be thankful for this visit of yours, Anna?" He appeared in the ball of fire as usual. Anna stood in surprise for some time, but she didn't forget why she came here. " I just wanted to… to talk…" she said silently. Hao seemed to be surprised. " To me?" he let out a light laugh. "About what?" " Don't know… Just to talk whit someone… Out of Yoh friends list…" " And you've chosen me? Why?" Anna thought for a while. " Actually, I don't know. I just wanted to talk whit someone…" "Hmm, I see." He looked at Anna for some time. He couldn't read her mind. As an itako, she could create a block from him. "Let's take a walk, shall we?" he said finally. Anna nodded and they walked up along the roads of forest. For some time there was a silence, because neither of them knew how to start. They were enemies after all. " So what you want to talk about?" asked Hao. "Well… I'm a little bit curious how did you survived… If you don't want to can not tell me… I just…" "It's ok, I expected this question, actually." He silenced for a while. "You know, the funniest thing is that I don't know myself. I just woke up in the dessert, that's all." " Interesting… I mean, well that attack could've killed anybody… I guess that means you really are the strongest shaman ever." Hao stopped. He looked at Anna whit surprise. " You really think that?" Anna's eyebrow raised. She always done it when she heard a stupid question. " If I say so, that means I really mean it. And what if I think so. Like you didn't know that… " Hao laughed softly. Yes, he really knew that. " I just didn't expect to hear it from you." They continued to walk. And to talk. It really was a strange thing to see. If someone, who knew the story about those two and now would look at them, walking together, talking, laughing, they would think that world has gone insane. But after all, they really looked a beautiful couple…

Not Anna nor Hao noticed how the evening came and sun disappeared beyond horizont. Both now were sitting on the edge of the lake. "Hao, why you're not on the Shaman Tournament?" asked Anna sudently. "I just got tired of all of it." Answered Hao. It was really unexpected answer for Anna. She turned to him whit a surprise on her face. " How come?" " Well, when you try to reach the same goal for a thousand years and finally figure out that there is no point to it, you really feel tired. So I just decided to watch Yoh from distance. How my little brother wins this tournament." "What makes you think that he'll win?" "And who else would? Who else disserve it?" "Yeah, that's a good question…" They sited in silence for a while. Than Hao asked "So what's the real reason you came here?" Anna smiled a little. "I thought I already told you." "Is that all?" "No. It's not. I really wanna figure out another thing that's been bothering me for months. "What's that?" asked Hao. Though he didn't expect straight answer. "I've been thinking a lot." Started Anna. She wasn't sure, if it's right to continue. "Mostly about you…" "Now that's a surprise!" thought Hao. He never even dreamed that Anna would think about HIM. Though he cannot lie to himself that he thought about her from time to time. "I'm sorry. I feel so stupid about that." Said Anna. She couldn't look in his eyes. "So should I feel the same way?" asked Hao. Anna was shocked whit this question. Could this mean… "I to thought about you… And I'm really surprised about that. So don't feel ashamed." Anna let out a light and silent laugh "Wow, I never thought that… that you're thinking about me too. Actually, I wasn't sure if you're alive. But still, something inside said to me that you're alive… Well, I guess that something wasn't lieing." " Yeah, it sure wasn't." Silence again. Than Hao stood up "I think it's time for you to go home. It's late already." Anna too stood up. "Yeah, I guess you right. I should be going." "Let me take you to the village" he said and took her hand. Than there was a fire around them and next moment Anna found herself at the edge of the village. "Thanks, Hao. Be careful" "Yeah, I will. Good night, Anna." It was a goodbye that Anna secretly wanted the less than anything. It was a wonderful moments whit this dangerous, yet interesting boy. The boy, which plagued her thoughts for months. "Hao, wait." She said. The boy stopped. "Will we meet again?" she asked. "I think we might. Although I can't promise that. Your friends might think that you… Turned against them…" "I don't really care about it. They can think all they want." "Then I guess we can meet again. But be careful. There's still Shaman Council around. And believe me when I'm saying: Mikihisa is watching over his son, so he might watch over you too." "Ok. Don't worry about me. Look after yourself." Than she stepped closer to Hao and gave him a kiss. It was a thing that Anna longed to feel for a long time. Hao wasn't expecting this kind of act from Anna, but he could feel the pleasure and warmth coming from her, so he didn't resist. Nor did she. She just let him to deep the kiss. And the kiss seemed to take not a seconds, but forever…


	6. Stay whit me

After that night Hao and Anna secretly mett lots of times. The days passed and no one seems to notice that Anna disappears and appears again. When finally the fightings started, the guys were to involved to notice it. But Anna didn't complain. She was happy to have so much time to spend whit Hao. He seemed to be happy too. They were geting closer and they began to new each other the way that Anna never thought to be posible. After all, the wonderings and guessings they were happy together. And Anna noticed how Hao changed. He was different. He was gentle and loving. And he cared for her. If Yoh cared for Anna in his own way, than Hao cared twice as much. Anna really loved him. Now she understands why she'd thought about him that much... Why she cried from heartache... Her heart wasn't full whitout Hao... And now it is and Anna couldn't remember being so happy before... When she was kissed by Yoh, she didn't feel that passion and atraction that she feels when Hao kisses her... That was another thing that brothers didn't have in common. Actually, now Anna could tell that the only thing that they had in common was their aperiance. If Yoh was extremely laid back and lazy idiot, Hao was serious and never that lazy. Of course sometimes all people are lazy, but Hao seems to be on feet all day and night... Anyway, Anna liked being whit Hao more than whit Yoh. And she even thought about dumping Yoh after the tournament and living whit Hao... That actually what they both decided to do... But this Anna's happyness almost was destryed one morning...

When Anna got up and gone downstairs (she was sleeping in the second flor), she saw Yoh alone, sitting in front of the table. „Hey, Anna" he said. „Hey Yoh. Is there something wrong?" „No. I just wanted to catch up whit you and talk. It's been a hard thing these days to see you at home." Annas face left emotionless, but her inside trembled. What kind of excuse she could make up? „So, where are you when you're not at home?" asked Yoh. Anna thought of every word. „And what makes you think that I'm going to tell you?" This was unexpected to Yoh. „You still don't trust me?" he asked. „I don't trust anyone. You know that yourself." It was a lie. Now she had someone to trust. But because of that trust she won't tell Yoh anything. „I hope it's not dangerous thing, because I really care for you, Anna. I told you already." He stood up and closed to the girl. Yoh've been trying to figure out where Anna's going for a weeks now, but still there was nothing good from his tryings. „Please, Anna, tell me what's going on. I can help you if you have trouble." He closed to her and tryed to kiss her, but she turned her head away. She couldn't bear a thought that she could kiss whit someone other than Hao. „Go away, Yoh. It's my problems and I'll work it out." And she ran out...

Yohs thoughts were shuffled. Why Anna wouldn't tell him anything? And where the hell she disappears? Actually, when you come to think about it, she'd been acting strange since... Since Hao showed up... Could it be..? „No! That's not possible." Said Yoh to himself. "She's not that stupid to start out whit Hao, is she?" That just didn't sound like Anna. And still the seed of unsurence was laid and now Yoh is going to do anything to find out what's going on whit Anna and… If that's really true… whit Hao…

Anna ran to the place where she and Hao always meet. It was the far edge of the forest's lake, where nobody would see them together. She found Hao already there. Anna fell into his embrace and told everything she talked and done whit Yoh the same morning. Hao listened in silence, gently rubbing Anna's back. When Anna ended her story, he said "Don't worry. He won't find out." "But, Hao, I think he suspects what's going on. I'm afraid to lose you like that…" whit these words Hao risen her head and looked into her eyes "You're not going to lose me. Ever. I love you, Anna. And I won't let anybody to take you from me. Understand?" "Yes… I love you too, but I'm still afraid. I only feel safe when I'm whit you. What should we do?" Hao silenced for a while. He wanted to suggest this a few days ago, but realized that now it the best time "Than don't return. Stay whit me." Anna was surprised. Yes, she did think of it, but never thought that this would come so soon. And yet she didn't think much. Her answer was obvious "Ok. I will."


	7. Goodbye

It's been a weeks from that day when Anna last talked whit Yoh. Actually, since then she only saw him from a distance. Now she lived whit Hao, in old wooden house, quite far away from the village. It wasn't very big, but cozy and definatly enough for two people. Hao and Anna spent all of their time together. They were happy together and no one seemed to be able to sepparate them...

But neither of them forgot Yoh. Hao as he said was in Patch Village to watch how his little brother becoming Shaman King. And he sure did. He didn't miss a single fight of Yoh. And every time he was proud to have such a brother like him... But Anna didn't forget him in a difrent way. He WAS her fiance. But that's a past tense. Yes, it is a past. Now all she wanted is to spend the rest of her life whit Hao. Althou she knew that her life would never be the same as always. She would be isolated from society, because not Anna nor Hao expected to be exepted by at least human world. Not talking about Shaman world. But Anna didn't feel sorry for that. She even thought that this way is better. No nead to think about what others might think. You can just live for yourself. She and Hao even dreamed about traveling around the world when the Shaman Tournament's over. They even thought about not waiting for the end of the Tournament and getting out of here right now... But one thing holded them up... Yoh...

„I think I should talk whit him, Hao."said Anna. It was an early morning. Hao and Anna were lying in bed, Annas head rested on Haos chest. It was one of those briliant mornings when both of them were too lazy to get up. „I mean, well, he was my fiance. And he really always was honest to me. So I think I should be to." „In that case, you really should." Said Hao. He knew that in some way Anna still loved Yoh. But as she said, it was more love for a brother. Not like love beetwen her and Hao. „I'll go there and talk to him today..."she took a deep breath and let out a warm gasp „But later"she added. Hao smilled to her. Since they got along together Anna loosed her tight shell and now he could see a gentle creature, which, for the first time in his looong life, Hao loved. Actually, when you come to think about it, he don't remember being so happy that now, whit her. And to why the hell he said that he cannot love?

So in the afternoon, Anna really set off for the village. She decided to walk, because she wanted to think how to talk whit Yoh. It was a pretty hard thing, since Anna actually ran away from him. Sounds kinda stuppid, but that was true. So, how should she start the conversation? Nothing came to mind. Not a word. „Well then, I guess, I'll just start whit whats going to be on my mind." She thought to herself. That really wasn't like her. Since she started to live whit Hao, Anna began to look at the world differently. She learnt how to enjoy every day... And how to relax... That's why she really didn't care about how the meeting whit her former fiance is going to be like. The village neared. And then Anna saw a figure in a distance. She didn't recognize it from first, but then it hit her. The same laid back step and an orange headphones, which you could see a kilometer away. It was Yoh. Anna stopped. Interesting to see a person, which you actually dumped whitout a right explanation. Well, it's better later than never. Yoh too stopped about four metres from her. The most surprising thing was that there wasn't any hate in his eyes. Just a relieved look, like a big stone from his heart was just taken off. „Anna... Your ok." He said whit that same stupid smille which Anna couldn't stand. „And you came back, right?" he asked. Anna found it ammusing. How could he expect her to come back? „Well, he wasn't stupid for nothing" said Anna to herself. „No, Yoh." She said. The emotionless face was on her again. Anna didn't wear it for a long time, so it was quite strange to wear that was again. „I just came, first, to say sorry, because I disappeared whitout explanation... And to say goodbye." It was a phrase Anna thought will be the most hurtfull to Yoh. A boy stood in surprise for some time. It didn't cought whit him yet. Did she really just said..? „Goodbye? But, Anna, why? You cannot just walk away from me. Our marrage was aranged... You cannot." „I just did." She cut off. „I'm sorry you... But my destiny isn't whit you. All Asakuras now can hate me all they want. There will always be one that will love me for who I am, not for what they want me to be." „What are you talking about?" asked Yoh, but he could predict the answer. It's just that he didn't want to believe it. „For all this time I've been living whit Hao, Yoh. I really love him. And I'm not going to let my happyness go because of some stupid arragement of our families!" she said it whit the anger she wanted to let out. And how the heck she could be so stupid and not see a wonderfull person right there beside her? „So... You've chossen him..?" „Yes, Yoh, I did. And don't try to change my desision. You know it's finnal." Yes, he knew it is finnal. Anna always was strikt whit such an important desisions. But why the hell it has to be Hao. „Why him, Anna? You could have anyone you want..." „Because he's the only one in this world that I can love. In the way I suppostly should love you..." she said whit irony in her voice. Well it really was the ironic laugh of the destiny. Yoh just looked at her for a while. Yes he loved her. After all these years spent together whit her. The childhood, than separation for a while, the she came back to train Yoh for a Tournament, because she wanted an easy life. But for a while Yoh really thought that Anna loves him... Like he love her now. But it was just an illusion. Now Yoh understood lots of thing. Why Anna acted so strange when Hao was ‚defeated'. She was sorry for him. And now, when he came up to be alive, she just made her greatest wish come true... To be whit him... But then why she let him to kiss her? „Because she saw him in you." Said the small voice inside. „Ok then, Anna..." he started, but he couldn't bear a thought that there's Hao who kissed her and huged her all this time... And obviously will be doing it for the rest of his and life. That made him totally mad, but somehow he managed not to show it. „If you think that's what is best for you... Then I won't stop you." It was like a knife to Yohs heart. „Thank you, Yoh." Said Anna „I really apresiate your kindness. I wish you good luck and I hope you will win the Shaman Tournament." She said these words from her heart. She really ment good for Yoh. And didn't want to hurt him... She smilled to him. For the first time. And looks like for the last. Then she touned away... And left Yoh standing there... Completely alone...


	8. Brothers

Watching how the girl of his life walk away was the most discusting thing in whole Yohs life. It really made him sick. And he just let her go like that. He actually gave her to his enemy. But was Hao his enemy? When you think of it, what he had done bad to YOH? „But he done to the world" a small voice inside told him. Yes he had taken a lot of lives, destroyed many spirits... He almost killed his own father... And now he done something to Yoh. He had stolen his future wife and the loved girl. Well, that cannot be forgiven. But then again, didn't Anna loved him as well? She tortured herself, not knowing if he's alive or dead, if her hopes weren't in vain... If they love each other so much, than why should they be stopped by some kind of boundries or arragments? But Yoh couldn't get over it. He was so used to Anna, to her presence, her voice, her looks... her kisses. Althou it didn't happen often, Yoh knew that he won't forget those soft lips... And now someone else is kissing them... Someone else is there for her, to take care of her, to comfort her if she's crying, to laugh whit her when she's happy... Not even that, Yoh was sure he won't get to see Anna again. Her cold beauty was so deep in his mind and thoughts that he barely understood how he's going to live on whitout her... But didn't he have to? And waht Anna said? That she wanted him to win Shaman Tournament. But is there a point for that now? If Anna isn't beside him, is there any point to go on? „Don't forget you once promised her to win. Have some shame and fulfill that promise." The same voice told him. Yes. At least when he's Shaman King, he would forget about Anna. There's really much to be done it the Shaman World. So then maybe... I just should go on?... Yeah... That's the best option. I hope Anna will be happy whit my brother. „Take care of her, Hao. I'm leaving her whit you." He said to the air. „I will, Yoh, I will" answere the familiar voice. It was Hao. He seemed to be listening to Yohs thoughts. Yoh didn't say anything for a while, but at last he said and the words weren't that pleasant „Congratulations my dear brother. You just got the best girl in the whole universe." That was said whit the irony, but Yoh couldn't hide his real feelings. He was mad at Hao. „I know that, Yoh. She really is the best, but, if you had enough sense to notice, she didn't want to hurt you. She just chosen another path." „And it just happened to be whit you!" shouted out Yoh. All his anger seemed to be going out. „Don't blame me for something I cannot control. You perfectly know that no person can choose who to love." That was a true which Yoh wanted less to hear. He allways hated to hear what is called common sense. But that was it. „You yourself let her go. And you decided to try to live whitout her. You decided to became a Shaman King and when all your duties will fall on you, you'll try to forget Anna." Hao stood in silence for a while. „I think you'll be the best Shaman King ever." It ws a words Yoh expected the less to hear from...from him. What happened to Hao, which tryed to take over the world and get rid of humans? Is it possible that Anna changed him? „Good luck to you, my little brother. I hope that when of if we will meet next time, you'll wear the crown of the Shaman King." He seemed to be honest. And he truly was. For the second person in the world he showed his true feelings. „Take care of her" repeated Yoh. „I promise" said Hao and disappeared in the ball of fire. Yoh stood there. He just talked to his brothe like a normal peson... Miracles do happen. But to miracle to happen, disaster is to be passed... Yohs cheek was crossed by the tear...


	9. Meeting again

It's been ten years after the second part of the Shaman Tournament...

Really long years had past... Much things happened...

Like it's been six years since Hao and Anna got married...

Through those ten years they really traveld much. Together they visited lots of countries and places. And they were happy together. No matter where they went, for them home were where they are. And that really is great. The people who knew their story would never tell that they at least could've been able to talk to each other. Not talking about the wedding. Oh well, a swan developped from the ugly duck... So why hate couldn't developpe to the love? Obviouslly it can...(duh!) Anyway, not Anna nor Hao came back to Japan. Now they're living in Canada, by the Pacific Ocean. Not only because it was very beautiful, but here they can live in peace and quietness whit nature. Not that they cannot do it in Japan, but it's just that there lyes too much momories for a couple to handle. And not that America didn't bring memories. This family of Asakura just liked it for some reason. So, Hao and Anna lived in a quite big house. European stile. They bought it not because they wanted to forget Japan, but it just was beautiful and cozy. Cozyer and more inviting than Jappanesse stile. By the way, about BUYING. You need money for that right? Well, Asakuras got this little buisness, from which they're getting enough money to live. Since Hao and Anna moved in, they began cathing and selling a wild mustangs. That's right. Like I said, they love being whit nature, so they decided that this is the best way to make money. And there was more than enough money for them. So, in another words, it's been a perfect family...

Oh, I almost forgot to mention another thing...

Hao and Anna had a four (almost five :D) years old son Yoghi...

Yoghi really was like Hao in appearance... But character was really worked on by Anna. If Hao was quite patiente, Yoghi was a little short tempered, but if he wanted to concentrate, he could do anything he wanted. And there was another thing Yoghi got from his father. Power. Since three years old boy was holding a sword in his hand and now, for a kid, he was really good at it. Just like Hao and Anna, Yoghi loved nature. Since he was born, his parents use to take him to the ocean and to the places where the wild horses stayed. All family was good at ridding. No surprise. If it's family's buisness, why wouldn't they be. All three were happy together. And to think it all started whit the secret dates...

Besides this happy experiances, there was another thing. Yoh became a Shaman King. About that Hao was proud the most. He had a brother Shaman King. A brother which he hadn't seen for a ten years. „Oh well, that's not that bad. He really was a kind of idiot." Thought Hao whit a smile on his lips. Yes, he really was laid-back idiot. But that didn't stand is his way to the crown. Anna to was proud of him. If it wasn't because of her, he wouldn't had even survived his first fight. So she really had a hand on him then... Ten years ago. Right now her life was completely difrent. She gave all her love to her family and she hardly even remmembered Yoh. Oh well, now she really had someone to look after...

So that morning started just like everyone else. Hao liked getting up early, when the first lights of the sun rose lazily from the east. Whit this light of the sun, his eyes always met anothe light. The light of the most beautiful woman in the whole wide world. And she was his wife. Every morning he thanked to the destiny that he has such a wonderful person besides him. And he thanked that wonderful person, for teaching him how to love. And for giving him such a wonderful son... Hao got out of the bed carefully so he wouldn't wake up Anna. He gently kissed her cheek and smiled to himself. „How beautiful she is when she sleeps" he thought. Anna changed through those ten years. Now she wasn't the same girl she was before... Now she was beautiful women... Her body was perfect, her face was like a doll's... She whole looked perfect. Yes, it was a gift from heaven. Hao gone out from the bedroom, silently closed the door behind him. He gone to another room. It was Yoghi's. The boy was sleeping tight. Hao really saw himself in this little child. He kissed boy's forhead and left him to sleep on. It was Yoghi's fifth birthday today, so Hao planned something for him already. He couldn't believe how much he loved them both. As usuall, he dressed up quickly and jumped on his horse and disappeared in the distance. As every morning, he had gone to check mustang's herds...

Anna got up about an hour later. She wasn't surprised about the emty space beside her, but still, she would be hapier to find Hao whit her... Oh well, the weekend is coming, so they'll finally will be able to spend two mornings together. Anna took a shower and went down stairs to prepare brackfast. It all showed up that the day will be beautiful. No cloud in the sky. „Great" thought Anna „Yoghi's birthday will be just perfect." She smiled. This was just what she hoped for. To give happiness to her child and her beloved husband. And how the heck could she hate him? Now it seemed funny. She was just puting on the water for a tea, when she heard a soft knock on the door... „Who could it be this early?" she thought. It really annoyed her. And why do people like to disturb this perfect morning of her. Anna got to the door and opened them... And got a shock...

In the door way stood no one else, but... Yoh. He looked difrent. Now he wasn't a laidback boy, but laidback man. „What are you doing here?" Anna asked him. Yoh smiled whit the same idiotic smile he use to. „Some thing never change" thought Anna. „Came to visit you." He said. „Not going to invite in?" hes said. „Anna wanted to say no, but then again, what wrong could he do? „Come in" she said and closed the door behind...


	10. A perfect family

„Wow, nice place you got" said Yoh, looking around. Yes, it really was beautiful. And it was ful of light, due to the windows were large. But Anna said nothing. She just showed him to follow. They went to the kithen, which too was full of light. Actually, the whole house was full of day-light. „Well don't just stand there. Sit down" Anna commanded. She still got some guts to Yoh. He had nothing to do just to obey. Yoh sat by the table. There was a silecne for some time. „Tea or coffee?" finally asked Anna. „Orange juice would be nice" said Yoh. „How on earth coul he forget that?" asked Yoh himself. „It's been ten years, pal." Answered the voice inside. Yeah, it's really been ten years. Anna gave a glass of juice for him and a cup of coffee to herself. „Since when she drinks coffee?" thought Yoh. „So, how you been doing all of this time?" he asked. Anna just gave him emotionless look. Now she really could say she don't feel anything to him. „Oh it's fine. I'm really happy to live here." She said. That was true. „Well yeah, it is a nice place... But I guess you have another reason to be happy..." it wasn't a question. It was a stacking of fact. Anna smiled a bit and nodded. „ Yes, I really have more reasons." She smiled again. „Very very big reasons" she thought. „And you? How's your Shaman Throne?" she asked. Yoh just smiled. „Oh it's just perfect. No troubles, no wories, nothing... I could get used to this kind of life" he laughed. „Like you didn't, Asakura" said Anna harshly. But whit a little smile. Yeah, you could say he already got used to it. „Yeah, maybe I already did." He said, smiling. „She's calling me Asakura? Interesting..." he thought. „So, where's Hao?" Yoh asked. „Gone for a while. He should be back in about 30 minutes." She silenced for a while. „You can wait for him if you want." She said fianlly. „Yeah, I will." Said Yoh. Anna continued to drink her coffee. Suddently a door slid open and Yoghi ran in still whit his p.j's. Anna smiled whit a real smile. Yoh saw it for the first time. She met this boy and hugged him thight. „Good morrning, dear. Slept well?" „Yes, mom. You wouldn't believe what I dreamed of. It was so real." „Oh the you really gotta tell me all about it" Anna didn't stop smiling. Yoh first time in his life saw her so happy. „And who is he?" asked the boy. Anna looked to Yoh. „Yoghi, remmember I told you that you have an uncle? He's a Shaman King. So say hello to your uncle Yoh" she smiled to Yoh's reaction. For some reason he didn't believe that this was his nephew. „He's..." „Oh yes." Said Anna. Yoh stood up and closed to them. Yoghi reached out to shake Yoh's hand. He just smiled and took little hand to his. „Wow, they sure thought you some manners." Yoh laughed. „Of course they did." Said Yoghi. His voice was really serious. Something familiar to Yoh. „They're the best parents in the world." He laughed the and huged Anna. She was really happy. „Now go on, dress up and you'll have brackfast." She said and let her son go. He smiled to Yoh, like saying „I told you" and ran out. Anna turned to the preparation of the breackfast. Yoh turned to her. „I didn't know you have a son." He said. Anna sighted „You didn't know lots of things." She said coldly. „That's true." Said the voice inside Yoh head. „He's cute." He said. „Yeah, tell me about it." Said Anna, more to herself. She knew that perfctaly. And she knew another thing. Yoghi will be just like Hao when he'll grow up. Exept maybe character. He had it more like Anna's. Yoh smiled when he looked at Anna. He couldn't help noticing a changes in her. Now she was more caring, more soft, more... beautiful. While Yoh was thinking like that, a laughter came from the next room. It was a laughter of a boy and another... Of a man. Anna turned around. Smiling. Again whit that warm smile she gave to Yoghi. The door opened and Hao came in whit his son on shoulders. Only now Yoh saw what was familiar in Yoghi. He was just like Hao. Anna closed to her husband and kissed him, the kiss was followed by the smile to her son. Suddently Yoh felt like an interruption in this perfect family. When he saw Anna and Hao together, he understood that they really were meant for each other... And Yoghi just made this picture more perfect. All three of them were... one thing...


	11. A birthday present

Then Hao saw Yoh. He was surprised a little bit. Well, he really didn't see him for a ten years. „What an unexpected visit." He said whit a smile on his lips. „That's my uncle, right daddy?" asked Yoghi. „Daddy?" thought Yoh „How strange to call Hao like that." „Yes, Yoghi, that's right." „He's very much like you." Said Yoghi. That boy really was clever. „That's because we are twins." Said Hao. „Oh, I see." Said Yoghi and got to the ground. He ran to the table where already steamed his breackfast. Anna went to him. „So, shall you eat whit us? There really should be a long way from Star Sanctuary to here." Yeah, that was true. And Yoh really felt a little hungry (when he didn't?). So, after a breackfast, Hao and Yoh went to the living room to talk. It's been ten years after all. „So, long time no see, little brother." Started Hao. He still was better on startings. „Yeah... So how you've been doing?" asked Yoh. „Oh, just great. I love my life, Yoh." „I can see why." Replyed Yoh. It was very obvious. „Guess so." Said Hao. „And how does it feel to be a Shaman King?" he asked. „Not that I have much to do. World just seems to be ok..." „Yeah... I could feel that equilibrium is fine." Yoh wasn't surprised. Hao always could feel such a things. „Anna looks happy too." Said Yoh after a while. „Well, I did promised that I'll take care of her... Didn't I?" Hao turned to Yoh. „Yeah, well you did fullfil your promise." Funny how it was now. Yoh had all the power of the King Of Spirits and yet he couldn't do anything to get Anna back. He still secretly wanted her. But now when he saw her so happy whit Hao and her son, Yoh just couldn't separate her from them. „So tell me Yoh, what's the real thing that brought you here?" asked Hao. Somehow he still was able to say when Yoh had another thing in mind. Even now when Yoh learnt how to block his mind from him. „I just wanted to see... If she's happy. And it's obvious that she is." „Yeah, it is." Agreeded Hao. „And that's you who made her happy..." said Yoh, whitout a thought. „And what's that suppose to mean?" asked Hao. There was no anger in his voice. Just a demand. „That I'm really thankful for that. Now when I look at you both, I could say that you're meant for each other for a beggining." Yoh sighted. „Our father really done a mistake. It was you, who should've had Anna for a fiance." Hao smiled at these words. He understood that Yoh was really hurted by saying it, but at least he admited the truth. Hao stood up and closed to Yoh. Now they both were standing in front of the window. The view was great. Green fealds, surrounded by forests. And Yoh knew that if you would take the west forest road, you'd find yourself by the endles ocean. What a perfect place to live... „Would be a stupid thing to say that you'll find your love and happyness." Said Hao. Yeah, now it really sounded silly. After all, Yoh still had a hope that Anna won't be happy whit Hao, but all hopes were in vain. „You're always welcome here, Yoh." Said Hao „After all you are my brother..." he silenced „And the uncle of Yoghi." Yoh was a little bit surprised, but he smiled „Thanks, Hao." He smiled back. „No problem" „Well, I gotta go now." Yoh said. He and Hao shoke hands. Well, that's a progress.

When Yoh walked out from the house, he saw Anna and Yoghi. Yoghi was riding a ponny. He seemed very good rider. Yoh walked closer to Anna. „Strange how you both didn't even shout on each other." Said Anna sarcasticly. Yoh just laughed. „Well, I just didn't find a reason to do that." Anna was pleased whit that. Not she didn't want to loose half of the house, if they had started fighting, but that at last they got along... As brothers. „I'm going now." Yoh said. „Yeah, I figured. You can visit us anytime you want." Anna said. After all, he was an uncle of Yoghi. „Thanks, Anna." He said. Yoghi ridded next to him. „Leaving already, uncle?" he asked. It was strange to Yoh to hear it. For some reason he felt older now. „Yeah, but I'll come to visit you again, ok?" „Sure" smiled boy. „See ya later." He said and ridden away. „Well, see you later, I guess." He turned to Anna. „Yeah, sure" she said. Even now, Yoh found her very beautiful. But he understood that it was long since she didn't belong to him. Yoh walked away and just desappeared in the air. Anna sighted. She tought it would be more dificult. She was so deep in her thoughts that she didn't even heard how Hao came from behind. He used that as an advantage. Anna just felt two strong and wiry arm wrahp around her waist. The scent was familiar to her. Hao kissed her neck. Anna just relaxed in his arms, whitout the words. „Ready?" he asked silently. Anna nodded. Hao whistled and after a while, Yoghi appeared in a distance. Than Hao whistled again. This time twice. And after a minute a wonderfull chesnut mustabg appeared. Yoghi got of his pony. „Wow!" he admired the mustang. Hao knelled infront of his son. "Like it?" he asked, smiling. Yoghi only nodded, his mouth dripped open. "It's the most beautiful I've ever seen…" he said. Anna smiled to him. "Well, I'll say only two words for you: happy birthday." Yoghi almost reached the clouds. "You mean…" he couldn't finish. A horse of his own? "Yes, son. This mustang is all yours. You just need to give him a name." A boy thought for a while. As he looked into the eyes of the mustang, the name just came itself "Palarnas" the kid said. Yes, this name suited very well. "Beautiful" said Anna. And it sure was. Yoghi hugged his father. Than mother. And whitout a word jumped on the Palarnases back and ridded off towards the sunset. Whit the huge smile on his face. Hao hugged Anna. They were so proud of their son… Hao kissed his wife gently. Yeah, Yoh was right. They obviously were happy together…


	12. Last Goodbye

Ok guys, i want to announce that this is gonna be the last charpter so... I figured that it's time to end this riddicilous story and...if I'm lucky...to think of a new one. So sit thight and I'll just maybe come back whit something new... So read what is below...

Since that day Yoh visited Anna and Hao at least once in a week. Well, actually he didn't want to interrupt in their life that much, so he just dropped by for a short time to see how they're doing. And to eat wonderful Anna's food. Yeah, that was the thing that he loved the most in that family. Sometimes Yoh wondered where did she learn to make such a wonderful food. But he decided not to overthink his luck. Then it might go away.

Besides that, he started to get along whit Hao more. Yeah, they were enemies, but now everything's different. Now, he saw Hao as a real brother. Besides, Yoh always wanted to have brother. Well, his wish just came true. Actually, most of his wishes came true. He's Shaman King, he has brother, his family is fine, he has friends, he eats the most wonder food in the world… You could say he is completely happy. But still, there was something missing in his life. It was Anna…

Actually, it was another reason why Yoh visited the house where his brother lived. He wanted to look at the woman, he let go so easily… The woman, he didn't fight for… And now he regretted it. Not that he envied Hao… Just that he now saw what could he have… Maybe… The hardest thing Yoh got along whit, is that Anna didn't love him. Maybe she loved him as a brother or as a friend, but definatly not like she loved Hao… Not like Yoh loved her… But at least she was happy whit Yoh's brother… That was just what Yoh would want.

But then one day, when he was sitting at Asakura kitchen and watched Anna, he understood one thing. He had to go away… And never come back… These two people got through much and now, why the hell he should destroy their life? No. He had to go away and leave them. Maybe destiny will take care of their meeting later. Yoh stood up. It was a move Anna didn't expect from him. "What?" she asked. "I'm going, Anna." "But you just got here?" "I know. It's just that… It's no place for me here. Here lives a family I don't belong in. So, if Ms Fortune will be greatfull, we'll meet again." Anna was surprised. He' really leaving. This time, for good. Not that she hated him or so, she just wanted her life to be like it was all ten years… Whitout Yoh… "I see. Well, it's not for me to stop you. You didn't stop me ten years ago." "Yeah, I didn't. But could you just ask me to stay?" thought Yoh to himself. But he just hugged her tight. A warm smell of the same wild flowers came to his nose. He knew this was the last time he can feel this smell…

Outside he found Hao. "Going away?" he asked. Yoh just nodded. He wasn't good at goodbyes. "Can't say I didn't expect that from you." "I don't think this is where I belong." Said Yoh. He really didn't feel at home. If he had home, that is. "Well, you can come back anytime you want. Even you don't think that, this is your home." Said Hao. Both men hugged. It was strange to Yoh to hug his real brother, but he was happy about it. To have a brother really felt good. "I'll see you later, Hao." Yoh smiled to him and left. In some time he disappeared in the air. Anna closed to her husband and hugged his around the waist. "He will always be lonely." She said. "Yeah. But he will always have us too." Anna put her head on Hao's shoulder. "Good luck, Yoh Asakura" she thought "I hope you'll find happiness"….


End file.
